A Wish Upon the Universe
by RazieliumGuardian
Summary: A mysterious being causes havoc in the recently peaceful city of Tremorton after a depressed super-hero wishes for a little more excitement in her life. Be careful what you wish for, young hero... A two part story.


_Disclaimer: I do not own __**My Life as a Teenage Robot**__, nor do I own the underrated game series, __**Rengoku**__. Both franchises belong to __**Nickelodeon **__and __**Hudson**__/__**Neverland Games**__ respectively._

_

* * *

_

Placid wind flowed through the lively streets of Tremorton on a warm Saturday afternoon, as the citizens busied themselves with their personal agendas of work, socialization, and leisure. It's been three weeks since the last major attack from giant monsters, mad scientists, and alien invaders, giving the people a surely welcomed sigh of relief.

The adjoining neighbourhood was just as relaxed and carefree, as children played the hours away with their friends, while the teens would visit each other and hang out, talking about anything from the latest in pop-culture to what they got for homework this week. It seemed like everyone was enjoying their day off... except one teen, whom usually had more on her shoulders than most other teens who would only worry about grades and social status.

"I'm... so... BORED!" Jennifer Wakemen, the six and a half foot tall robotic teenage superhero groaned as she sank into her beanbag chair, looking out her windows into the city before her.

There was a knock on her door, then a small creak.

"Uh, hey, Jenny... Mrs. Wakemen said you were up here," said Bradley Carbuncle, the red haired average teenage boy with a slacker disposition.

"Yeah..." she sighs sadly, motionless in her chair. Brad stepped inside her room, and silently shut the door behind him. As the blue and white clad android remained solemnly steadfast, the teenage boy slowly approached her, pulled up a chair, and sat next to her.

"You alright, Jen?" he said, a little concerned.

Without looking, Jenny confessed about what was bothering her. She told him about how she missed the challenges of some of the villains that she faced off against before, how their encounters stirred up excitement within her. With Vexus and her Cluster army defeated and banished, the bikers exiled, and many of the super-villains imprisoned for good, there seems to be little chance that no one will step up to challenge her, to practice her skills, to put her heroism to the test. All the stress she thought she had may have vanished, but so did the adventure and excitement of the fight, leaving only depression and boredom. A boredom she longs to cure with at least one decent challenger.

"I mean, I have mom's training equipment to keep me sharp and ready to go, but what good is it if there is nothing to go for?" She sighed as she sank deeper into her beanbag chair; as if a negative kind of Zen pushed her down closer to the floor – as if she were sinking in quicksand.

Brad got up and sat on the floor next to the depressed robot, putting his arm around her shoulders to try to give her some form of comfort. "Cheer up, Jen. I'm sure SOMETHING is bound to happen sooner or later. I mean, what other city can claim they were attacked by killer toys, slime monsters, invisible eyeballs, giant robots, and space invaders, and survive it all on almost a regular basis? I mean, sure, we're in a rather quite patch right now, but it can't stay like it forever."

"I guess," she muttered quietly, unconvinced.

"Besides," he continued, "you can always just do regular teenage stuff while you wait, just like you used to when you wanted to get away from the super-hero life. We could go hang out somewhere! I mean, the mall will be open for another 5 hours. Or, maybe we could go to the park, or something. Or, why don't you try going on a date?"

"Which brings up another thing..." she said with a bit more force, "Who in their right mind would date a useless hunk of metal like me - aside from Sheldon?"

She sank down deep enough for the sound of her backside clang against the floor, as she sighed only heavier.

"Well," the boy said as his arm retracted, only for him to scratch the back of his head, while he thought about it for a moment, "you could always... maybe... try going on a date with-"

The alarm that signified trouble in Tremorton sounded off deafening echoes, cutting Brad off from finishing his thought. Jenny jumped out of her seat, extremely exuberant that her wish finally came true. Then, an image of a distressed Mrs. Nora Wakemen appeared on a nearby screen.

"XJ-Nyun! I hope you aren't doing anything important right now, cause, I have a very important assignment for you."

"What is it mother?" she exclaimed with an eager look on her face, her hands already balled up into fists, ready for action.

"I'm picking up a bizarre quantum disturbance in the middle of Tremorton forest, and it's a DOOZEY!"

"Has Vexus built some sort of doomsday device to get vengeance on me, or is there some crack-pot super-villain getting ready to threaten the world?"

"I'm not quite sure, actually. The energy readings seem to be much too... strange, for anything we've encountered before, but it would be best that you investigate the situation. But, use extreme caution, XJ-Nyun. Whatever it is, you've never faced it before..."

"Got it. I'm on my way!"

And, with that, she blasted out through the roof, heading for the coordinates of the disturbance that her mom transmitted to her wirelessly. Brad stood in the now lonely, vacant room, with the sun beaming down from the newly opened hole and into the darkness, illuminating him and the beanbag chair. He slumped into the chair now destined from him, letting himself sink in the beads within.

With a heavy sigh of guilty acceptance, he muttered, "at least she got her wish..."

* * *

Beyond the bustling downtown streets, and passed the park, Jenny headed for the adjoining forest, following the directions her mother gave her, looking for the epicentre of the disturbance. It didn't take her long to reach her destination, but what she found she wasn't prepared for.

She landed beside her discovery, and as she stared into the shiny surface of what looked like a pool of liquid metal. Her hands unclenched from the placid shock, and clenched again with fury as she took up an evident and crushing realization. Whatever was here that made such disturbance was gone now, and she was far too late to encounter it.

"Did you find it, XJ-Nyun?" the voice of her mother chimed in through her internal radio.

"Yeah," she sighed, extremely disappointed, "but, whatever was here... is long gone by now... all it left was this liquid metal mess."

"Mercury?"

"No... It... it doesn't seem to have any negative impact on the environment."

Mrs. Wakemen went silent for a moment. Then, "Could you collect a sample for me?"

Jenny pulled out an empty vial out of a small collection of empty vials in a storage compartment within her multi-function metal-frame. She dipped the glass tube into the liquid metal, and let it slide into the empty space, before sealing it, wiping off the excess matter from the sides of the vial, and put it back into her storage.

She stared at the mystery mess on the ground, still disappointed, but a little more hopeful that she'll eventually meet whatever was here... and that it might be looking for a fight.

* * *

Jenny flew home, taking her time to observe the scenery, in no hurry to return to the deep blue funk she escaped briefly only moments ago. As she flew overhead, she watched the people move from place to place, only stopping briefly to wait at the crosswalk, or to chat for a moment. In amongst the crowds, however, she noticed a really strange looking person. Either they were wearing a really skin tight suite for some sort of sci-fi convention, or they had a weird sense of fashion when it came to body paint. In any case, even though the individual seemed strange, they seemed harmless, and had no reason for investigation. That was, until, it crossed the street.

It stepped out into the middle of the street, and an oncoming truck ploughed into it hard enough to crush a street lamp beyond repair. And, even though the front of the vehicle suffered heavy damage, the thing it hit, did not.

Jenny stopped in the air, in shock and awe, as the driver scrambled out of his car, scared witless of the situation, and took off, leaving his truck and the humanoid creature. It looked at the vehicle, seemingly slightly puzzled, and pushed the partially crushed truck away from it. It began walking around the battered machine, tapping and touching it, acting as if it was trying to figure out what it was made for. Jenny decided to jump into the scene, and see if she could figure out what it is, and how she could help it.

She landed a few feet away from it, as it continued to investigate the truck with a blank caution.

"Excuse me?" she said calmly.

The figure turned around to revile a very human looking form, an almost perfect male shape and figure, but with obvious mechanical designs that were something out of a science fiction flick. Jenny could see the irises in his eyes rotate and focus like camera lenses. It kinda creeped her out how human it looked, but, she suppressed that feeling to find out what it is.

"What are you?" she asked first, "Where did you come from? Is there anything I can help you with?"

The thing stared at her with a blank expression, then began to speak in an extremely monotone and synthesized voice, as if it never really tried to speak before, but knew how to master it very well.

"Yes, you can help me. This mechanism before us... what is its main function? It is certainly not fit for combat situations. The metal alloy is much too weak. It hardly caused me any damage when it struck me, while it is in disrepair."

She said with a calm, but rather concerned, voice, "That is a truck, and it's used by people to get from place to place. It's not meant to be used by people to fight. Uhm... can we talk somewhere else-"

She picked up the crushed automobile with one hand, and continued "- cause, we're kind of holding up traffic."

There seemed to be a glimmer in the strange being's eyes, almost as if it found what it was looking for. It stood there, staring at her. She looked at it, feeling more uncomfortable each second it looked at her with those emotionless eyes.

"On second thought," she said, "maybe I'll just go. Maybe we'll talk another time."

She activated her boosters, and began to take off, but the humanoid grabbed one of her legs. She looked down at it in surprise. It looked up at her with a blank conviction.

"Please," it said, "Duel me. Engage me in combat with everything that you have!"

"Let go of me!" she exclaimed as she kicked hard enough to get it to release her leg, letting her take off. She briefly stopped at the next street over to drop of the damaged truck in a parking lot, and then raced home as fast as she could; hoping to be as far away from it as possible.

* * *

She lowered herself through the hole she made when she left, and landed back into the silent safety of her room. She wiped the non-existent sweat from her brow, as she looked around the darkness of her room. She noticed that there was something missing.

"Brad?" she asked the emptiness, as it echoed the question back to her with no answer or help at all. She sighed.

Her mother chimed on her radio to break the silence, "Do you have the sample?"

"Yes mom... Uhm, by the way... do you know where Brad went?"

"I sent him home, dear. He seemed kinda miserable sitting in your room alone, and I thought it would be best if he were at home to be miserable rather than around others... especially if they're about to discover a scientific breakthrough."

"Oh" she sighed again.

"Now, be a good little robot, and hurry up and bring the sample to me."

She obeyed with a non-enthusiastic vigour, trudging down stairs, down the halls, and deep down into her mother's lab. Jenny walked into the room filled with various scientific equipment; tubes, chemical bottles, vials, Bunsen burners, mechanical devices, and computers littered and decorated the room. To the far end of the lab was a massive cluster of screens that showed different news casts, radar and sonar monitors, seismic readers, and remote energy meters. Nora Wakemen was sitting in front of the computer, while she watched the cluster of screens. She noticed her artificial daughter, and invited her in to deliver the sample.

Jenny pulled the vial out of her storage, and handed it to Mrs. Wakemen, as she put a small drop of it on a slider for the microscope. She slide the sample under the lens and began to look at it as close as she could, tweaking the power and focus of the lens. She let out a slow gasp in awe and wonder.

"Jennifer... you must take a look at this... This is..." she looked into it again, almost dumbfounded at what she saw, "this is... not just a technological marvel... this is a... miracle!"

"What do you mean?"

"When you told me it looked like liquid metal, but it wasn't mercury, I assumed it was nano-technology. The greatest minds in technological advancements in our era have been trying hard to perfect it."

"So... that metal goo is just a bunch of microscopic robots?"

"That's what I assumed... but this... this is WAY beyond it... Take a look." She backed away from the device, and offered it to her daughter to view. Jenny looked into the eye-piece, and couldn't believe what she saw.

Cells... all of them looked like blood cells, of the red and white variety, as well as platelets, and "skin cell" fragments, but, they were distinctly metallic in shade, and had microscopic machine-like parts instead of organelles. She could even see some of the parts move, shift, pump, and spin, like the inside of any machine. There wasn't anything organic about it, even though it seemed to mimic organic life.

"XJ-Nyun, this technology, where ever it came from, it's at least three or four hundred of years more advanced than anything we have ever seen... including the technological prowess of the Cluster. It's as if it evolved to the point of being... alive."

Suddenly, one of the monitors that were tuned in to a local news team interrupted their discovery with an important announcement.

"This is Darla Gretchen on location in Downtown Tremorton where a machine like beast is running amuck, scaring away the civilians, destroying vehicles, and damaging buildings. Local law enforcements tried to subdue the rampaging monster, but were soon over powered by its weapons and speed. At the rate it's moving, it won't be long before the city of Tremorton falls under its mass destruction."

There was an abrupt explosion in the background. The reporter jumped, and the camera zoomed in on the newly created inferno, and focused on the figure emerging from the flames. Its form was rather alien looking, but also strangely familiar. Its head brandished a tribal looking mask. It's back carried large curved blade like spikes. Its legs resembled ceremonial samurai armour and garments. As it shifted its blade like left arm backwards, its right arm, which looked like a six barrelled Vulcan gun, pointed towards the direction of the camera.

The reporters turned and fled, as the sound of a hundred bullets went off in a rapid succession, whizzing over their frightened heads and marking the walls with little black holes. The camera drops, but continues rolling, watching the two run for their lives for a moment, before the signal terminates at the sound of another explosive.

"Looks like I have a job to do," she said as she bolted for the door.

"XJ-9, wait!" she said concerned. Her android daughter stopped on a dime and turned around, heeding the caution in her mother's voice. "If that... creature... is in any way connected to this kind of technology, then I urge you to use 100% caution around it. There is no telling what it is capable of."

"I will mom..." she replied, moments before she disappeared from Nora's sights, and flew towards the new enemy that was threatening her town.


End file.
